Guardian Except he's a Demon
by A Silver Petal
Summary: Rin lives with Sango, Kagome and Ayame in the feudal era a few miles away from the Bone Eaters well. One day, after the shocking news of her dead mother, she and her sisters are given guardians. Will they be able to protect the girls? Read and Review!
1. I meet my Guardian Demon

_**~ Gaurdian . . . except he's a DEMON~**_

**_})i({ A Silver Petal })i({_**

_Okay, the story is about Rin and her friends, Kagome, Ayame and Sango recieving guardians except they're not angel but demons . . . well, except for Miroku of course. The four guardians are to protect their bodies no matter the cost and murderers are trying to kill the girls which make it harder for them to contain their feelings . . ._

* * *

Snowflakes fell from the sky, beautiful and unique. Their design and pattern are not to be touched as I watched the fall to the ground. A cold breeze blew from my right, lifting strands of my midnight hair. I shivered involuntarily and blew out a sigh, a puff of warm air appearing before my brown eyes.

I reached down and touched the frozen rose. It was so cold to the touch on my bare fingers. Slowly, my fingers wrapped around the stem and I yanked the flower from the ground. My eyes stared at the strangely wonderful plant, the ice glistening in the faint sunlight.

"Rin?" a soft voice called from the ice encased cottage behind me.

I turned towards the source of the sound, seeing the caring face of my red-haired friend Ayame. Her forest green eyes stared at me warmly, despite the cold.

"Breakfast is ready." she said, her voice strong and clear.

I smiled at her and nodded, gesturing to the frozen rose in my hand. A grin crept to her lips and she walked to me with white, fluffy boots making squishing sounds on the snow. Her fingers stroked one frozen petal and she pointed back to the ground where I dug out the flower.

"You pulled out a still alive plant Rin. But that is alright because the rose only had two hours to live precisely. The flower is most likely grateful that you ended its torture." Ayame murmured to me and I didn't know if I should feel proud or confused.

"Lets go inside now." she left her hand out to me and I slid my hands in there and she assisted me to rise from my kneeling position.

As my bare feet stomped on the cold ground gently, I looked at our frozen front yard. Our roses, lavenders and blue-bells were frozen, ice covering them in transperant cases. The grass either glistened or was mowed over with snow. My chocolate eyes gazed at the blue-silver sky and a small smile appeared on my face. There were some clouds that hid the sun and snowflakes fell so slowly it created a indulging painting an artist would look at forever.

My bare, left feet stepped onto the freezing front porch, the wooden floorboards frosted a little bit. The cherry-blossom tree had icicles hanging from its branches, the tree root with a blanket of snow above it. Except the snow makes the trunk shiver from the cold, not from the warmth.

The wolf demon opened the door, the cheerful bell welcoming us inside the warm, small house. I stepped inside first, as I had no shoes on, and walked to the dining room which was facing the very large living room, the firey fire-place giving us warmth.

Kagome was sitting at the wooden table, her brown eyes reading a book that was about a girl being protected by her gaurdian angel. She looked up at me and smiled, and pulled out the seat next to her, signalling me to sit down. As I rested my backside on the comfy chair, Sango came over a placed some hot chocolate in front of me. The warm scent off cocoa beans wafted into my nose and I breathed in the luscious scent. Ayame sat across from me and blew at her drink.

"You're reading that book again, Kagome?" she asked, surprised as usual.

"It's a good book. For some reason, this story makes me want to find out who's my guardian angel." Kagome answered, sipping at her hot chocolate.

I was too busy warming up my hands, the warmth spreading tingly sensations through my fingers and steam making my nose pink to realise what they are really talking about. Sango sat in the seat across Kagome and passed us four bowls, a large dish of Hokkien Stir Fried Noodles in front of us with a pair of tongs on both sides for Kagome and me, and Ayame and the demon slayer in training.

"Dig in guys. Eat your breakfast whiles it's hot." Sango handed the tongs to Ayame and they started to fight over who should use it first. ^^;

Kagome handed me the tongs.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice quiet.

She nodded and I took the untensil gratefully. My hands took two generous amounts of noodles and I placed it into the glass bowl. I gave the tongs back to Kagome who placed her book down underneath her chair and grabbed the metal material. Sango and Ayame had finished fighting and Sango placed the noodles into her bowl before eating. That means Ayame had lost the fight...

"So . . . what were you doing outside Rin?" Kagome asked after finishing swallowing the noodles in her mouth.

"Um . . . waiting for mother to come back." I answered.

To tell you guys the truth, Kagome is eighteen, Ayame is eighteen, Sango is nineteen while I was only sixteen. I was the youngest out of our adopted family. Our 'mother' had adopted us when we very young though she had Ayame the longest as she too is a demon. Sango was next, then Kagome followed up with the adoption of me. Mother used to pick flowers with me and we always went to the pet store to look at small animals. The dogs always fascinated me.

"I see . . . Mother said she is delayed for a couple of days so that means . . . she's coming back in three days and that's a Friday." Ayame placed her glass cup of hot chocolate down. Today was Tuesday.

I sighed. I miss mother so much. It was three months ago that she was called for an urgent meeting, resulting for her to fly to another country for an important union with the ruler of the northern lands. We cried and she kissed me on my cheek, promising she'll come back to see me. I had watched her pack clothes and files and when I asked to look in them, she would always reply with a gentle no. Before she flew off with her pretty blak wings, she gave all of us a pendant to wear.

Sango was given a pendant that looked like a teardrop, except she says it looks like the number 6. 6 is her favourite number. The diamond was small but real and she got all teary-eyed when mother placed it around her neck.

Ayame was given a small iris pendant. The purple jewel stood out from the real silver, glinting every now and then when Ayame walked around in the sun. She always wore it, when having a shower and going to bed. She treasured it like it was her own child.

Kagome was given a necklace that had a little, pink jewel hanging, gold vines casing it around the edges. Mother had called it the Shikon Jewel and Kagome felt touched that her pendant had a name. She always kept it on her like Ayame, always placing it on her collar-bone.

Mother had given me a pendant with something different from the others. Hanging from the silver chain, a pair of wings hovered above my breasts. They illuminated during the nights alone in my room and they never seemed to rust. It shone in both the sunlight and moonlight, and glistened with moisture when water from either the shower or rain landed on it.

_Always wear these. Never take them off. It shows how much I love you and how powerful all four of you guys really are._

Mothers voice rang in my head. I grabbed my hot chocolate and sipped at it. Sangos hot chocolate tastes exactly like mothers, though she does a different style of making it.

The fire cackled at us, sparks landing onto the wood and sparking another flame. Red and orange swirled together, creating an eerie dance. My eyes darted outside, more snow falling from the sky and the sky darkening.

"Strange. It's still 7:14 in the morning and the sky is getting darker." Kagome murmured and stood up, walking to the window and looking outside.

"You know how it is. Winter comes, bad weather comes. More rain, more snow . . . it's hell." Sango muttered.

"But the weather man said . . ." Ayame started but was interrupted by the thunder that rolled off in the distance. A squeak left my mouth and I ducked my head underneath the table.

"Sheesh! Is Mother Nature mad or is it just me?" KAgome had leapt away from the window, her hair wet.

"Um . . . mad?" I piped up from underneath the table.

"I'm telling you whos mad. ME! I GOT A NEW BATHROBE AND NOW MOTHER NATURE THINKS ITS FAIR TO GET HOT CHOCOLATE STAINS ON IT?" Sangoscreeched, gesturing to the large spill on her blue bathrobe.

"Geez Sango, it's just a stain." Ayame muttered and immediately regretted saying that when Sango glared at her.

"JUST A STAIN? I BROUGHT THIS BATHROBE JUST YESTERDAY!"

"Why don't you put the bathrobe in the wash so you can wear it again?" I asked.

Silence. Fire crackling. More silence. Wind howling. More and more silence. Crickets chirping. Silence. Wait. I thought the crickets were dead from the cold.

"Er, right. That's a good idea Rin!" Sango rushed off to her room.

The rest of us sweatdropped. Kagome grabbed the small, yellow towel on the cream couch and dried her hair. She dropped the fabric into the small laundry basket in the bathroom before coming back out.

"We have to help Lady Kaede lift some stuff into our house today. Hopefully it won't be too heavy." Kagome collapsed onto the couch, staring at the fire.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kagome, but I've seen them and they look ultra heavy. Like, really really heavy. Four coffins by the looks of it." Ayame spoke.

POP! KAgomes bubble had burst.

"Coffins? We are not having mummies in our house! No, No, No-o! No dead bodies, skeletons, hearts and livers, NONE!"KAgome sprang up and stared at the wolf-demon next to me, pointing her finger at her.

"Well, I didn't smell anything dead but my nose has been acting weird lately. So . . . you don't have to worry about mummies in the house Kagome."Ayame smirked at her relievd face as Kagome rose from the couch and stood.

"Lets get change. I heard that some men and women are gonna help us lift the objects so we want to look presentable right?" Kagome questioned and we nodded.

I walked up the wooden stairs to my room and could hear Kagome yelling at Sango in the basement to get change.

"Can't I at last wait til my robe is cleaned?" Sango called.

"NO! GET READY NOW!" Kagome screamed back.

* * *

I had a quick shower before slipping into my clothes. My body was hugged by a blue, long-sleeved dress that reached my knees, a blue satin ribbon tied into a bow around my waist. I had covered my feet in black slip-on shoes before combing my now-dry hair, which I left out for the sun to dry. After one last look at my reflection - the pair of wings direcly above my chest - I walked down the stairs and waited for my 'siblings' to come out.

Ayame came out first, her pyjamas replaced with her wolf demon clothes. An armor covered her chest and she had tied her red hair into two pigtails, an iris in one. The necklace swung freely above her chest as she stomped down the stairs, white fur coat used as a skirt to cover her . . . area.

Kagome came down next in a school girl uniform. Apparantly, she found it near the Bone Eaters well and took it after asking the closet village if it belonged to anyone. The villagers said they never seen weird clothing before but to me, it suited Kagome. The skirt was short but it showed her long legs.

Sango came down the stairs last, her body clad in a demon exterminator uniform. Her brown hair was tied up into a long ponytail and she held hiraikotsu over her shoulder, a sword (otherwise known as a katana) hanging by her waist.

"We ready?" Sango asked and I hopped up from my sitting position.

"Yup!"

"Yes."

"Lets go."

Sango locked the door behind us before she went to the backyard, a bigger meadow of flowers and trees visible to the human eyes. She unlocked the padlock on the very large backdoor and left the door open slightly.

We walked to Lady Kaedes hut, and saw the four coffins Ayame was talking about. Kaede glanced up at us before handing Ayame a note that was placed on one of them. She opened it and started to speak aloud to us.

_My four beloved children,_

My time has come and I'm sorry to say that I won't be coming home. The ruler of the Northern lands has decided to execute me and I have no escape. I have sent you guys something that will protect you and they are placed in four coffins. Please accept them like how you accepted the pendants I gave you four. I dearly hope you, my children, are still wearing them. Don't take my death so hard. Accept your guardians, they'll protect you from incoming death.

_I love you all so, so much. Don't come to the Northern Lands. I was fooled by the Northern ruler and I don't want my children to face the same death that I will soon face. Because, you guys can survive, experience love and other emotions. Unlike how I did._

Your protecters should be given to you by Kaede, she has taken care of them for you guys for only two days, well. . . that's what Kilala has told me.

_Rin, Sango, Ayame and Kagome, live your life and let your guardians into your lives because that is my last, dying wish. For you guys to live a life filled with life and freedom. Don't take my death too hard my children. That is not what I want and we all know that is not what you four want._

_Goodbye, my children._

_Love from,  
Mother._

All was silent. Kagome let out a small strangled sob but from the third last sentence Ayame read out to us, she held back her cries just like Mother would of wanted.

"She'd dead?" I spoke out and Kaede walked over to me. She patted my head, like how mother did when I was eight.

"This is hard news for ye all to take in but would all of ye do what your mothers last dying promise wishes?" Kaede asked and we all let out a few tears but wiped them away.

"No. We will do what mother wants us to do and accept her death, even if it hurts us. Right guys?" Sango said and stared at us.

I nodded in time with Kagome but Ayame just murmured yes. Obviously, mothers death was horrific news to her as she spent hundreds of years with our Mother. Kagome sat next to her and pounded her back softly, soothing her. Ayame grinned at us and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would ye girls like to carry the guardians to your house or open them here?" KAede asked and we looked at one another in question

"Now?" I questioned and Sango nodded.

Kaede guided me to the first coffin and I laid my hand on it hesitantly. Will my guardian be male or female? Will he or she be a demon? Or a human? Questions tumbled into my mind and I bit my lip, letting courage flow to my heart. Slowly I opened the lid.

Something pounced on me, a blur of silver and gold landing on me with sudden force. I gasped and I heard Kagome call out my name. Something growled atop of me and my eyes widened at the sound. Humans don't growl. I got a demon as a guardian.

My eyes gazed up at the creature atop of me, silver hair cascading down his back and golden eyes burning holes into my forehead. Maroon markings were on both cheeks, a blue crescent on his forehead. The face was angular, the body above me heavy, covered in fine silk and armor. Two swords hung by his waist and I squirmed beneath my guardian.

"Name." the voice was deep, rich but a monotone. Emotionless just like his face.

"Huh?" What a stubborn mistake I made.

The demon above me roared, the sound feral and violent. Ayame flinched, Sangos hand inched towards her hiraikotsu and Kagome stepped back. Kaede shook her head, disappointed. She muttered a few incantations before a beaded necklace surrounded the handsome demons neck.

"My name is Rin. What's yours?" I asked.

A slap to my cheek brought tears to my eyes. The golden eyes of the demon above me glared down at me, full of hatred and distaste.

"Stupid human. Don't you have any manners?" he asked coldly which made my heart stop beating for a fraction of a second.

I nodded. Another slap. The stinging pain in my cheek vibrated again. I definitely have a bruise. I can feel it.

"Do you even know what manners are?" he asked and I kept my mouth shut. This seemed to anger the demon more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait for a moment." Kaede urged the demon to listen.

His head snapped around and I found it harder to breathe. He was still on top of me. "What is it Lady Kaede?"

"Get off of Rin." she said simply. The demon known as Lord Sesshomaru seem to take this in before he growled.

"You dare order this Sesshomaru around?"he questioned, talons glowing green. He stepped off of me and walked towards Lady Kaede slowly.

"Rin, say something."

"What?"

"Say something. A command." Kaede said and I understood.

"Uh . . . stay?" I blurted out and the necklace around Sesshomaru glowed before yanking the demon down to the floor.

The demon roared, turning around to me before appearing before my very eyes, his orbs that were once gold now red. "Stay!" I cried out again. Bam! Ouch . . . There was a dent in the floor.

"Sesshomaru, do you even know the reason you are here?" I asked in a small voice, trying to make him understand I won't 'stay' him again until he actually hears me out.

"This Sesshomaru does not know the reason why." he muttered.

I looked at Kaede and she nodded. "You're supposed be my guardian. My mother sent you here somehow."

He growled again and I narrowed my eyes. "That demoness who was captured by the Northern Lord?" he asked.

I nodded and I saw him grunt.

"Served her right for knocking me out with an incantation." he murmured but I could hear him as I was beside him.

I stood up and walked to Kagome, but not before whispering the word stay. Another dent in the ground. I sat down next to my adopted sistersthat were snickering silently under their breaths.

"Kagome, would ye like to open your coffin to see who's your guardian?" Kaede asked and Kagome tensed before standing. Sesshomaru watched her walk by with pissed off eyes.

Kagome touched the lid and opened and screamed. Though it was not a scream of pure terror but a cry of adoration.

"He's SO CUTE!" she squealed and us four girls peered into the coffin to see the commotion. Another demon except this one had ears on his head, dog ears. KAgome started pulling at them.

Kaede did another incantation, the necklace around is neck securing itself.

"GET OFF OF ME!" the male demon cried out, leaping out of his coffin and landing behind it. His golden eyes and silver hair reminded me of someone. Sesshomaru.

"Umm, excuse me but are you Sesshomarus brother?" I asked in that same small voice I asked Sesshomaru.

"Half-brother and how did you know?" he sneered at me before noticing Sesshomaru behind me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nice to see you little brother." Sesshomaru welcomed in a cold voice.

"Keh! Well, I won't be your beloved little brother after I kill you!" the demon snapped before pulling out a large sword which seemed impossible to carry.

"Can I say something like how Rin did Lady Kaede?" I heard Kagome ask.

"Yes, ye can." was the reply the priestess received.

"Lemme see. Sit!" Kagome ordered and the half-brother of the demon Sesshomaru landed face-first into the ground.

"Hn. Pathetic little brother."Sesshomaru murmured.

"Stay!"

Crack. The floor was a complete ruin now. The room was filled with growling. (=.=)

"What kind of demons are they?" I asked. Ayame answered for me.

"Sesshomaru smells like a full-fledged dog demon but I also pick up the scent of a strong aura. He must be the ruler of the Western Lands. His half-brother-"

"It's Inuyasha bitch. Get it right." Inuyasha yelled from the floor.

"Well Inuyasha . . . SIT!"

Thump! Ooowww . . .

"Anyway, Inuyasha only has half the blood of a dog demon. He's a half demon. Half demon, half human." Ayame finished.

"A breed never meant to live on this world." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Stay!" more damage to the floor. God, these dogs are stubborn.

Sorry Kaede . . . ^^;

"Ayame, will ye open your coffin now?" Kaede gestured to the two other ones.

Ayame the wolf demon walked up to the furthest coffin away from the door and sniffed it. She opened it and a man with black hair sat up. His blue eyes stared at the red-haired demon before he leaned towards her neck and sniffed.

"You're a wolf demon!" the both cried out in synchronization. (A/N: is the spelling correct?)

I stared at them with fascination. Ayame actually got a demon guardian that doesn't cause trouble or use foul language, unlike Sesshomaru and Inuyasha . . .

"Why am I here?" the male wolf snarled lowly and Ayame snarled back at him. "Do you even know who you're growling at?"

"Um . . . my guardian?" Ayame replied sheepishly.

"Pfft. I already knew that but I am Koga, leader of the Wolf Tribe!" he exclaimed proudly, only it would look more believable if he punded his chest with one fist instead of barking that out in front of Ayames face.

"Hmph! Wolf leader? You must be a weak one in order for you to be in this coffin." Ayame crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why you-"

"Kaede?"Ayame asked. Oh . . . I know where this is leading.

"Doing it right now." Kaede murmured and threw the necklace around Kogas neck.

"Gah! You witch! Get this thing off of me!" Koga was pulling at his necklace but the rope refused to snap.

Ayame grinned evilly and opened her mouth, "Play dead!"

Koga landed on the ground, tongue hanging out and legs in the air along with his arms. He was on his back and his face was in a WTF? position.

I did a full out laugh, clutching my stomach and falling to the ground. Kagome had grasped onto a wooden beam for dear life while Sango was trying to hold back her laughter. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked relieved they didn't get that command and slowly backed away from the old priestess. Well, the full-fledged dog demons hand was twitching for something. Probably a neck to strangle . . .

"My turn!" Sango ran to the last coffin and opened it. A man was laying there, sleeping by the looks of it.

"Why, he looks harmless." Kaede whispered and walked up to him. The sleeping man did not move. I examined his clothing and appearance. Purle robes coevered his manly body, a monks uniform by the looks of it. A MONK! That means he's not dangerous in any kind of way, only wise and kind to villagers, heling their problems as well. Oh . . . Sango is so lucky! No fair! I get a creepy and scary emon who wants to kill me, Inuyasha gets an over-reacted half-demon that is so stubborn, Ayame gets a demon that uses a lt of foul language while Sango gets a completel harmless ma-

"AAAAHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" SAngo screamed and I saw the three demons wince.

I peered over Kagomes shoulder and saw a bright, red hand mark on the monks cheek. His hand was a few inches from Sangos rear. OH god, now I feel sorry for Sango. She got erself a pervert.

"Hey Kaede? Do you have a beaded necklace that can command this pervert?" Sango looked at Lady Kaede but the priestess sighed.

"I'm sorry child but the necklace only allows itself to connect to beings with demon blood."

"Damnit." Sango muttered and thunked the poor monk on the head with her hiraikotsu.

* * *

So what do you think? If it's bad, tell me by reviewing. As of right now I'm trying to write two stories at once (My Life, Don't Toy With It) so if it angers you that I made a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes . . . JUST DON'T READ MY STORIES kay?

Not being harsh okay . . . No pressure . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

REVIEW PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU ALL! At least five reviews will be nice =^.^=

})i({ A Silver Petal })i({


	2. A New Arrival

_**~Guardian . . . Except he's a Demon~**_

_Chappie NUMBER 2!_

_Wow, some people read both 'Guardian . . . except he's a Demon' and 'My Life, Don't Toy With It' and loved them! I am so H.A.P.P.Y!_

_I got the five reviews, mind you I kept hopping on my email account to see if I got reviews, all of them saying, continue ConTinue CONTINUE!_

_Well, more than five but I was too sad to continue the chapter because of my Maths exam result . . .  
Whahahahaha! A . . . C-! My MUMS PISSED!_

_Anyway . . ._

_I'm gonna shut up now so you can read on._

_})i({_

* * *

I woke up groggily, the faint sunlight spilling through the thin fabric and revealing two lovebirds sitting on the branch together. A small smile appeared on my face when they bent towards each other to preen their feathers, their small heads burrowing into each others fur.

Clouds broke out on the horizon, the sun rising with them like one happy family, sticking up for one another. Birds flew along with them, making an aerial show in the sky while the wind escorted them to an imaginary ballroom.

I swung my right leg off my bed, gently landing my foot on the carpet and yawned. My arms stretched above my head, my spine popping from the very uncomfortable sleep last night.

My dreams were more like nightmares, a man with white eyes chasing Mother, her voice screaming out to me for help. I had ran and tried to reach her hand before the man yanked her into the darkness of the black dimension, her screams being swallowed up by the foul, black liquid. I too was calling for help, but not for my life, but for Mothers. She needed me more than I needed my sisters and guardians. The chuckle that rose from the black waters sounded in my ears before liquid arms dragged me beneath the water, my own plea for help cut off. Shadows chased me while cackling with glee at my horror filled expression. I had called for my Mother but all I heard was her pained wail and groans, the sound of lashing, most likely from a whip . . .

Shaking my head and wiping sleep crusties out of my eyes, I stood and skipped to my mirror, a small brush on the table waiting to comb through my sleep tangled hair. I winced when I met with a knot but kept on pulling it through my black strands, eventually making it knot free and tying a ribbon around a small pigtail on the top of my head. My small feet carried me to my closet, pulling out a faded green dress that reaches my knees. After sliding it over my head, I brushed my hair one more time before turning.

Sesshomaru came face to face with me (well, not really face to face because he's two and a half heads taller than me). His golden eyes stared into mine before I let out a little yelp, planning on trying to scream.

His hand clamped down on my mouth and he pushed me back on my bed, halting my cry and laying atop of me with a frustrated expression. Silver hair made a curtain for us, to keep the outside world what was going on in my room. Sesshomaru kept on staring, my mouth still covered, as he leaned towards my neck.

I thrashed on my bed but he only put more strength in his arms to hold me down, his head coming closer to my throat. A small whine left my lips as he skimmed his nose over my collar bone before resting in the crook of my neck. Something wet licked there and I thrashed again but only to held still.

"Stop moving."

His voice was cold, deadly and I instantly froze, my hips touching his and chest making contact with his own. He pushed down on me with his body, one hand covering my lips and one holding both my arms. I suddenly felt really small . . .

Sesshomaru nuzzled deeper, pressing more on me, his hair making a wider curtain while I shut my eyes tightly. A growl resonated from his throat, a sound of pure pleasure and I felt his grip lessen a tad bit. I was going to push him off when something stopped me.

The birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped howling, the trees stopped swaying and I stopped breathing. It was like someone pushed a button and everything went on stop/ pause, the audience waiting for that same someone to resume the show.

The dog demon gasped and something pierced my flesh, his hand cutting off my scream while I writhed beneath his warm, heavy body. Fangs bit down, blood seeping through the little gaps it made and I kept on bouncing uncontrollably.

It hurts, like flames burning the insides of my body before trying to escape through my skin. Heat coursed through my veins before cooling, but only to ignite again. It was like dying in hell, painful but pleasurable at the same time. And hell was a place filled with pain and pleasure.

Sesshomaru growled in appreciation, lapping at my neck with his wet tongue. I realised he was panting a little and breathing heavily, putting more weight on me but trying to make it look like he was trying to keep me down. He bit down again and I moaned into his hand, why was he biting me?

I started to sweat and feel very tired, like I just ran three laps around the closest lake to the Bone Eaters Well. Sesshomaru licked me again and I relaxed on the bed, letting him finish what he was doing. I listened to his heavy breathing, feeled his body rubbing against mine and smelled his manly scent, like the forest. A gasp left his lips as he rubbed against me and I started to fear if my guardian was going to rape me. Why would he do that?

I listened to him groan softly as he gripped my body tighter to him, felt him quicken his tongue work. Finally, finally, he stopped and pulled away. I was strangley tired and a numbness spreaded out from the puncture wounds he gave me. Sesshomaru gazed down at me with wild, golden eyes as he tried to calm his breathing, his silver hair still neat as he licked his lips.

My throat felt dry but I forced myself to ask, "What did you just do?"

My voice was hoarse through his fingertips and I saw his eyes close and his head tilt back a little. He stared at my tired form, his hand coming to my neck.

"I marked you."

This was all new to me. What did he mean by mark? Was it something demons did?

Sesshomaru, sensing my confused scent, answered calmly, "If I am to be your guardian, I'll need to know where you are at times."

I still stared up at him with a blank expression. Seriously, I wasn't getting this. Soon I realised the sounds Sesshomaru made when he marked me, the groans and growls of appreciation as well as the gasping.

"How come you were making a lot of noise when you marked me?" my throat was getting a bit more moist now.

Sesshomaru stilled, his muscles tense before he turned back to me. "Marking is supposed to be done when two lovers come together. They decide if they want to mate and become one couple, they mark each other so they know where each other are, what's happening and sometimes they can see through each others eyes if they are separated. I'll need this skill so I can find you when you're in danger."

Oh . . . "It's supposed to be a pleasurable thing?"

Sesshomaru looked at me before standing, the weight atop of me more less. I sighed at the feeling of lightness against my stomach before sitting.

"Yes."

"Did you like it? Was that why you were groaning?"

". . ."

Crap. Now I made him the silent dude again. Aw mann . . .

Sesshomaru turned around and left my room, silent as the night. Sighing, I rose and followed after him into the kitchen, Ayame pouncing onto me and started to sniff my neck.

"OMFG! SESSHOMARU MARKED YOU? HOLY CRAP!" she screamed, running into the living room, jumping onto the couch and punching the cushions.

"WHAT?" Sango and Inuyasha yelled in synchronization.

Inuyasha started laughing and stomped to his elder brother. "Hah! You do have feelings for a pathetic human Sesshomaru!"

"SIT!"

Thud! Inuyasha twitched face-first in the ground, steam rising from around him.

"RIN IS NOT A PATHETIC HUMAN YOU DOG!" Kagome exclaimed and turned sharply away, tipping something into the bin. Now that I look at it, it looks like Ramen . . .

"M-my r-ram-men! You- b-bitch-"

"Sit!"

I chuckled lightly and looked at Ayame. Ayame was glaring at Koga who was staring at Kagome who was gazing angrily at Inuyasha who was pouting on the ground because his delicious Ramen was poured into the bin. Sigh~

Looks like Koga has a thing for Kagome and Inuyasha has a thing for Ramen. Bad relationship problem in the air. Uh oh.

Sesshomaru sat against the wall, staring out the window, and it seemed like he was watching the clouds. I smiled softly and opened the door, trying to ignore his gaze as I walked outside to my Mothers meadow.

The flowers greeted me sadly, all because of the ice that encased them in frozen coffins. I kneeled next to my favourite flora, the flower that mother said suited me the most because of my cheerfulness and innocence. She said every flower has a meaning, you just have to find who it suits. Now that I think about it, Sesshomaru does have a flower. He's majestic and powerful just like a Crown Imperial.**(A/N: Hey, whattaya know, it rhymes! 'He's majestic and powerful just like a Crown Imperial. Hahahaha!)** I guess you can say my Mother studied floriography before she passed away.

No.

She did not pass away. She was murdered by the Ruler of the Northern Lands. I wonder why he killed her. Why did he anyway? She didn't do anything to him did she?

An icy feeling touched my legs and I rubbed my hands against them. I also wiggled my toes so they wouldn't drop off. One of the many things Mother taught me to do when I was out in the meadow during Winter. Wiggle your toes with the flowers.

My flower when I was younger was the buttercup, the cheerfulness and childness made my Mother choose that cute flower. I had danced around in the meadow, always smiling, never had a care in the world for even once.

I saddened once I realised that Mother and I were completely different. She cared for others, helping them and doing funerals for elderly people that passed away while I just sat in the middle of flower fields.

So now I decided, to be more like Mother. I'll gather flowers for the dead villagers and pay them respects, just like how Mother did.

With a new role in my mind, I went to the little hut next to our house. It was made out of wood, dry and rough bark stood side by side with pride. Blowing onto my hands and touching the back of my warm neck, I warmed my hands. Usually, when it's cold, most of my body heat travelled to my neck so my head wouldn't drop off. Well, that's what I believed anyway. My mother only giggled back then.

I stared at the little flaps into the shed and pushed through. It was cold, the icy air biting at my flesh, making me shiver. But still, the room was a little warm. I walked to the still thriving Cyclamens, pale in the shed but still alive. Cyclamens stand for separation, usually when someone leaves or dies. Mother use to use these for funerals. My eyes glanced around the room and I found a two peices of paper on the wooden desk. Curious, I picked them up and read the flower meanings.

_**Cyclamens** - Goodbye, Separation  
**Cypress **- Mourning, Despair  
**Heliotrope** - Eternal Love  
**Purple Hyacinth** - Forgive Me  
**Peony** - Happy Marriage, Happy Life  
**General Primrose** - I can't live without you  
**Raspberry Blossom** - Regret, Remorse  
**Black Rose **- Death  
**Sweet Pea Flower** - Separation, Goodbye  
**Wormwood **- Absence  
**Mixed Zinnia** - Thoughts of an Absent Friend  
**Striped Carnation** - Rejected Love  
**Aloe **- Sorrow, Grief _This was a list of flowers that are occasionly used for celebrations and funerals. I looked around me again. All the flowers on the list matches with the ones standing proudly. But one flower remained in my mind.

Black Rose.

Meaning death. The rose was left alone in the corner, separated from the others. The petals gleamed in the faint light, glowing with evil radiance.

"Rin! Where are you?"

My head snapped to the flap billowing in the gentle breeze. That was Kagomes voice. Sighing, I exited the small shed and saw my sister standing on the veranda of the house. I waved my arms about, "Here! I'm over HERE!"

Kagome grinned and beckoned me over. I obeyed the gesture and stepped towards her.

The world tilted and the whooshing sound of a spear whizzed past my ear. Silver caught my attention and I saw Kagome being dragged down by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on me slightly, rolling over in the snow so I was beneath him and him on top.

"W-what's going on?" I exclaimed and shut up when I was lifted again into the air.

Sesshomaru drew out a sword and faced the forest, my body over his mokomoko. *SO FLUFFY!*

"Come out." he ordered, his voice cold and monotonous.

A chuckle resonated through the trees and I shivered when the cold wind blew against my bare skin. A man stepped out from the shad area, red eyes and short, silver hair. He grinned, his sharp teeth visible, glistening in the faint sunlight. He wore armour similar to Sesshomarus and beneath it was black hakama pants. A sword hung by his waist, not as threatening as Sesshomarus but it was scary none the less.

"My name is Takeshi. Hand over the girl and I'll spare your life." he announced clearly.

"Your name, it means fierce, violent and wa-" I started but was cut off by Sesshomarus sword, meaning shut it. Bastard.

Takeshi smirked. "That girl is smart. Rin, do you know what your name means?"

I shook my head uncertainly and Sesshomaru growled low, telling me to stop communicating.

"Your name supposedly means severe, cold, dignified. It seems to suit Sesshomaru more although his name does suit him. I wonder why your mother named you such a hurtful name?"

That can't be right, Mother would never name me something like this.

"Confused?" Takeshi raised his eyebrows.

I had the urge to nod in return but Sesshomaru beat me to it.

"Why explain? Fight."

I was thrown into the air towards the house, and I closed my eyes tightly while waiting for the impact. Warm arms caught me and I opened my eyes in surprise. Inuyasha placed me next to Kagome, gold eyes hard with concern. I faced towards the icy field, watching Takeshi charge at Sesshomaru with his sword. Sesshomaru only 'danced' to the side, ignoring the fake jab to his head before kicking his opponent below the knees. I gasped when Takeshi kicked back but the dog demon only teleported behind him. I watched my guardians nails glowed green, poison ready to kill. Takeshi dodged the swipe and pounced towards the house, towards us.

"I'm here to bring the girl Rin to my master. Not here to train you pup."

An arm snaked around my waist, cold to the touch. Takeshis' face neared mine, red eyes burning with determination and mockery.

"Let me GO!" I screamed, kicking him in the . . . you know where.

He grunted, his top teeth clamping on the bottom. I watched him as he raised his sword with wide eyes. He placed it against my throat.

"Behave. My Master doesn't really care if I bring you dead or alive." he whispered darkly into my ear. Bt something sounded off.

Sesshomaru stood before us, his fingernails still glowing menacingly. Inuyasha growled, his hand on his sword while Koga watched with Ayame at the scenes that were unfolding.

"Is your master the Lord of the Northern Lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

I felt Takeshi's lips move against my ear. "Yes, how'd you know?"

Sesshomaru stared at him with cold calculating eyes, emotionless of course. The mark on my neck started to throb and I let out a cry when fire coursed through my body. Takeshi dropped me by surprise and I felt myself be swooped into Sesshomarus arms. I whimpered and snuggled into Sesshomarus mokomoko, willing for the pain to subside. It did because the fire dulled and a numbness spreaded out, all because Sesshomaru placed his lips on my forehead.

"You marked her?" Takeshi asked, shocked.

He raised his sword with a malicious grin. Sesshomaru tensed and I felt myself be thrown again. My eyes narrowed.

Why was I being treated like a rag doll? Fine, I'm small but people don't have to throw me around from across one side to another. I was caught by Ayame this time with a pout on my face despite the battle going on.

Takeshi swung his sword and the air was thickened. I choked and Ayame coughed. Koga snarled and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into the house. Sesshomaru glared at the warrior and teleported in front of him, punching Takeshi by surprise. From the corner of my right eye, I saw Miroku unfold the purple cloth on his left hand.  
*I THINK IT'S THE LEFT OKAY!*

"WIND TUNNEL!"

The air was sucked away by Miroku, disappearing into a black hole on his hand. I watched dumbfounded as the air became breatheable again. The guardians Mother appointed to us are actually really powerful. A crash brought my attention back to the battle between Sesshomaru and Takeshi.

"So weak." Sesshomaru stated coldly and brought his sword up.

Takeshi laid on the ground in front of him, battered with dirt all over him. Scratches and bruises covered his body. Did Sesshomaru really do that in twenty to thirty seconds? A part of me felt sorry for the guy. He was sent by his master to bring me, obediant and loyal to his lord. And in return was death. I got up and ran to the two warriors, not caring about the cry from Sango.

"STOP!" I cried.

I stood in front of Sesshomru and his raised sword, a determined expression on my face. I could feel Takeshi stare at my back, confusion in the air.

"Why? I just tried to kill you and take you to the Northern Lands. Why?" he asked, choking on the blood that spilled out of his mouth.

I turned my head towards him and smiled. "You're being forced. You are loyal to your Lord yet you know what he has ordered is wrong. You didn't really want to kill me."

Takeshi stared back with wide eyes, "How did you know? How did you know I didn't want to kill you?"

"When I cried out in pain when you were holding me. You thought you cut me with your sword and dropped me, also pulling your sword away. And they way you whispered to me. It wasn't all that dark and evil. It sounded like you were trying to do what someone expects of you." I replied, the smile still on my face.

Takeshi only stared back. I turned my attention back to guardian and grimaced when I saw his cold gaze.

"Move aside Rin." Sesshomaru ordered monotonously.

"No."

I heard Ayame gasp and my eyes noticed the slight raise of the dog demons' eyebrows.

"You dare disobey me?"

I felt fear tug at my soul and nodded. With a small amount of courage, I walked up to my guardian and hugged him timidly.

"I don't like disobeying you but it's wrong to kill someone without giving them a chance." I murmured, my eyes closed and my fingers gripping Sesshomaru mokomoko tightly.

I expected Sesshomaru to pull me off and finish Takeshis life but instead . . .

Sesshomaru pulled me into his embrace, his head still above mine while his eyes gazed at the injured warrior.

"I'm only saying this once and offering this once," he said emotionlessly, "join us or die."

* * *

I hummed a small tune in time with the little girl beside me. Her light, brown hair was tied into two braids on both sides of her head, her body covered by a red kimono. She smiled at me while I arranged flowers for her. She said her Father was returning from a mission and she wanted to give him flowers saying how much she loved him as a daughter. My hands had picked out Asters, Calendula, Crocus and many more, all beautiful to the human eye and perfect meanings to suit.

"Okay, now listen carefully. Asters means Love, Contentment and Patience. Calendula means Happiness and Crocus means Gladness and Cheerfulness. Got that?" I asked.

Akemi, her name, shook her head.

"What about I write down the meanings so you can read it to your Father? Okay?" I suggested.

She nodded, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. She was 7 yrs old and her name suited her perfectly. She was indeed a beauty for her age and she is bright. Akemi means bright beauty. I gave her the peice of paper and she thanked me multiple of times. She left with the flowers and a wave goodbye, her mother smiling.

"You're really kind you know? A bit too kind if I must say."

I turned to Takeshi and frowned. "At least Akemi didn't pay much attention to you. If she did, she'd freak at how you look."

I stood up and carried the bucket of cold water and the three cloths towards him. He was leaning against the wooden beam, his legs laid out in a tired position. I sat down next to him and moistened one white cloth. I wringed the cloth and placed it on Takeshis' head. He hissed at the coldness. I didn't blame him. It was already Winter and even demons didn't like being frozen more.

"Be brave, kay?" I whispered.

I dapped the second, wet cloth against his bruised and bloodied skin, trying to ignore his pained face. Sesshomaru stood on the opposite beam, watching him. Takeshi had agreed to join us. He told us why the Northern Lord killed our Mother. Apparantly, the Northern Lord is under a spell, an incantation caused by a mere half-breed.

"Ooow o-o-o-o-ow- oow- o-o-oow-ooooooooow- OW!" Takeshi slapped the cloth away.

Sesshomaru snarled and Takeshi flinched.

"Sorry. It was just cold, that's all." he murmured, his red eyes downcast.

I smiled, "I understand how it must feels."

Takeshi nodded and looked out through the gap of the flaps. His silver hair swayed in the breeze, touching the bridge of his nose and shielding his eyes from looking at me.

"How long are you gonna stare at me like that?" Takeshi asked, his red eyes now staring at me.

"Huh? O-oh! Sorry." I apologized and dabbed at his wounds again.

The silence went on and Sesshomaru kept watching us two like a hawk. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

* * *

Okay! Bet you guys didn't expect a battle scene so soon eh? Sorry if it didn't meet up to peoples expectation but I had little time on my hands.  
Want me to continue?  
REVIEW!


End file.
